


Trouble in paradise

by nol_writes_fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Break Up, Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, background kenny and craig, but creek is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nol_writes_fics/pseuds/nol_writes_fics
Summary: After Craig's personal life stresses causes problems in his relationship, the two go on a break.Will something that Tweek oversees prevent the two from getting back together?





	1. Part One

Sometimes Craig thought back on elementary school and how much he despised the constant annoyances. Now that he was in high school, he realized that his life had become way more boring in comparison. Even though he was too stubborn to admit it, part of him missed the excitement. Somehow school had both consumed all his time, but also left him bored. Most of the time, he was just exhausted. Far too exhausted to deal with anything as serious as what he had just heard. He was so surprised by the calm tone it was spoken in that he thought he might’ve just misheard it.

“Hold on- what did you say?” he questioned.

“I said ‘sweetie, your father and I are getting a divorce’”

He clutched the sheets on his bed in utter shock. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react or what he was supposed to think. For a split second his mind went blank, then it flooded with questions: Why were his parents getting a divorce? Did Tricia know? Would his dad move out? Or would his mom? What would come from this?

His mom noticed his surprise and turned for the door to give him a minute to process everything. He frantically stood up and called out to her before even knowing what he was going to say. 

“H-hold on!”

She turned around towards him. His mind went blank for a second in search of words before blurting ‘What happened between you two?’

“Just adult stuff, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Obviously I do- like what’s going to happen with Trish and me?”

She looked at him sadly before responding, “Right now we don’t really know...there’s a lot of possibilities.” 

“So you’re just going to drop a bomb on me like this without knowing fuck-all about how its going to affect us?”

“Language, Craig”

“Can you at least tell me some of the possibilities, I need to know.”

She sighed before saying “Most likely you’re going to stay with me. I don’t know how comfortable I am with you staying with your father due to your….”

Her words trailed off but Craig understood. When Craig first came out as gay his father rejected it completely. Over time, his homophobia definitely lessened but Craig could still tell that it bothered him that Craig wasn’t attracted to girls.

She continued, “Anyways, I don’t know how often you’ll see him.”

“Because he’s moving out of town?”

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s staying in South Park. I just... don’t know if we are.”

“Holy fuck-we’re moving?!”

“Please don’t tell Tricia. It’s not set and stone right now so I don’t know for sure”

He started pacing in his room trying to think everything over. His mom took that as a sign of him wanting to be alone and left the room. He flopped back onto his bed to think everything over. This was too much to process… There was a possibility of him leaving all his friends… of leaving his boyfriend. Normally he would tell Tweek everything that happened in his life, especially big things like this, but he was really overwhelmed and needed some time before he would feel comfortable talking about it. Plus, with Tweek’s anxiety he didn’t want to worry him over something that might not even happen. Basically, it was 7am, before school had even started, and Craig was already fucking exhausted.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// homophobic slurs and insults //

Tweek’s anxiety had definitely improved over the years: less outbursts, less panic attacks, and less paranoia, but it was still a pain in the ass. There was really no way to tell why his anxiety had gotten better but he always thought it was his job that made him interact with people more, and Craig. Craig thought it was because of the time Tweek spent working on his anxiety but he wasn’t sure if that was the thing that really made a difference.

On the other hand, what has always stayed consistent, from elementary school to high school, is how much of annoyance Tweek found Stan’s gang. 

“Tweek, so you’re gay…” Cartman started as Tweek prepared himself. “Who do you think is hotter: me or kahyl?”

Tweek cringed and retorted, “ew- neither of you”

“I thought you liked dick? Or is it only Craig’s that you wanna ride?”

Tweek was basically immune to Cartman saying stuff like this and decided to ignore him and just keep walking. He realized that that was the best option for dealing with Cartman in middle school, and it’s come in handy since then. This time was different though. Cartman grabbed Tweek’s sleeve, preventing him from leaving. He pulled Tweek closer and spat out, “What the fucks up with you, fag?” 

Now Tweek was a bit intimidated. And it showed. His body started shaking, but he still pulled his arm out of Cartman’s grip and then began fast-walking away from him. Cartman didn’t follow him but Tweek’s breathing was still quickened and his body was still shaking. He stood behind a corner to catch his breath and soothe his anxiety when he saw Craig. Instantly, he lit up, took one final breath, and walked up to him. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed. Craig turned to him and responded in his usual monotone voice, “hey.”  
Tweek picked up on an extra ounce of annoyance in his voice that morning and the mood instantly shifted into tension.

“Hey are you good?” Tweek offered. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay..” 

The silence continued for a bit until Craig sighed, “I saw you shaking earlier, um, what happened?”

The tone was still more awkward than it usually was but Tweek smiled at the gesture nonetheless. Craig was really good at recognizing his anxiety and not acting patronizingly like a lot of people did.

“Oh yeah,” he started, “it was just Cartman he was saying some-”

“Cartman’s an asshole, don’t listen to him.”

‘Ok sure, just interrupt me and ignore what I’m saying.’ Tweek thought. The sarcastic tone of his thoughts bled into his voice when he responded, somewhat offendedly, “yeah, I knew that”

Craig failed to respond before Tweek could continue, “whatever it-it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you upset with me right now?” Craig asked.

“Kind of” Tweek responded honestly.

Craig sighed again, but definitely more annoyed. He was probably just in a shitty mood but that didn’t give him the right to act so rude. Tweek was still trying to get used to talking to people about his problems without thinking he was a burden so this didn’t really help. Tweek instantly became defensive at Craig’s reaction.

“Are you seriously annoyed that I’m a little upset that you’re kind of acting like an ass?” Tweek asserted.

“You always do this, Tweek. You always blow up about something that doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not my fault that get upset when you dismiss my feelings like this!”

“I don’t see how saying “Cartman is an asshole” invalidates your feelings!”

Now they were attracting some attention from other students. People always payed their relationship extra attention because of how they were like the only gay couple in South Park. It was frustrating that people didn’t mind their business sometimes, but he was angry and didn’t want the east dropping peers to stop him from saying his peace.

“ARGH! Even right now! You’re dismissing what I feel!”

The two boys went back and forth, arguing with each other. They used to fight way more often about stupid things when they were kids in elementary school, but in high school it was a rarer occurance. It was an unfamiliar feeling of being angry at Craig.

“Tweek! I really don’t want to get into this now! I’m not in the mood.”

But whenever Craig would close off it was frustrating to Tweek who was supposed to support him as his boyfriend. It made him realize how difficult it was sometimes to be in a relationship with someone who was constantly cynical.

“You’re never in the mood! Maybe- maybe it’s just better if we-”

“Tweek… Are you breaking up with me?” Craig’s eyes pierced his own. Tweek was really good at reading Craig, so he could tell that he was upset despite the brave face he was putting on.

Tweek spoke quietly, “All I’m saying is that maybe we need a break for a little bit…”

Craig’s head dropped to the floor. He stared at the ground while making out the softest “okay” Tweek had ever heard. Then he was gone. Almost cruelly the bell rang right as Craig had walked away, giving no time to think about the encounter before he was forced to think about dumb school stuff.


End file.
